


Morbid Fascination

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [45]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's a vampire and Niall's a werewolf.</p><p>The two of them shouldn't mix at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morbid Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first-ever oneshot I've written for Wattpad and I thought it's nice to post it here after some... modifications.

_Bloody Hell. Not again..._ Harry curses silently as he walks away from the carnage he created.

His name is Harry Styles and he’s not an average teenage boy.

He’s a vampire.

In Harry’s opinion, vampires are misunderstood creatures. Yes, they own the night but they aren't completely invincible either. One wooden stake through their hearts and they're gone like that. Since they don't have a soul anymore, when they die, they die completely. No after life, no reincarnation, no anything.

Harry lets out a grunt as he flashes himself to the flat he purchased a few months ago. This is his only sanctuary, and he had a witch to enchant this place so that no one but he can get in. Any other supernatural would need his permission to get in.

He shrugs his grey t-shirt off, as it is bloody from his recent hunt. He throws it to the laundry basket, which is half-full of the grey and black shirts he’s been wearing. Scoffing, he turns the telly the moment someone flashes into his flat.

"Long time no talk. Haz." The intruder leans against the wall, his lips twisted into a smirk Harry hates so much.

"Sod off, Liam. I'm not in the mood." Harry flip him off, not wanting to deal with his demands. He sired Harry like what, 5, 6 decades ago?

"You want me." That's all Liam says before tackling Harry to the sofa pinning him against it.

Liam’s hands fumble with the fly on Harry’s jeans as he lets out a strangled moan. Liam eye-rapes his long torso. His eyes turn shade of dark blood-red.

"Fuck off," Harry snarls at his sire, really pissed that he can still turn him on like this. "I don't wanna do this right now." He pushes Liam off of his body with a growl.

"Oh well, I'm here to tell you that you have a mission from the Queen herself." Liam shrugs as he slips his clothes on.

"The Queen gave me a mission?" Harry arches a brow, knowing very well that the Queen of London area rarely gives out missions to a scoundrel like him. "Are you sure?"

"I'm her Adversary, 'course I know for sure." The familiar smirk resides on his face again. "It's a simple one, mate. You just gotta scope out some details about the werewolf clan in this area. The one run by Alpha Horan."

Cold feeling hits Harry’s stomach when he hears the name. Horan? As in  _Niall_ Horan?

"Good luck." Liam gives Harry a mock salute as he flashes away from the younger vampire.

"Fucking dammit!" Harry throws a vase into the wall, in a fit of anger, smashing it into millions of pieces. "I don't want my life anymore!"

Because Niall Horan is his ex-lover.

**-**

_Fecking fools._

Niall’s father wants him to find his mate,  _again._ He tells him all the time but no, as the former alpha's son, he needs to find his mate and "secure" his position.  But really, what's the point of sleeping with countless girls and guys just to find the One?

He kicks a pebble with his foot, not caring about what the hell is going on in his life. Hell, he wants to kill everyone in his sight. The urge to kill is very hard to resist.

He smells blood heavy in the air and he goes straight to the source.

Sure enough, he sees a mess of bloodless bodies on the street, their limbs bent in an impossible angles. Only a vampire would kill like this. The bloodless bodies are a dead—pardon the pun—giveaway.

And Niall knows only one vampire in this area: Harry.

Every time he thinks of him, tears rush in, brimming my eyes. He's all Niall ever needed, all he ever wanted.

Now what they had is gone, all that's left is hatred.

Sniffing the air, Niall traces the tracks to his flat. He waits outside, knowing so well that his sire is with him by the scent.

For 3, 4 hours, Niall just waits for Harry to make a move. When the door creak opens, he lunge at the vampire, in his half-and-half form. In this form, Niall has grey wolf ears and tail, complete with silvery-blue eyes that are fixed onto his emerald green ones. He topples to the ground, and Niall straddles his waist, his fangs about to rip his throat off.

“Fuck off, Horan." Harry snarls at the werewolf, his eyes now blood-red. "I don't have any time for this."

"After you, Styles." Niall gnashes his teeth together, glaring at him.

"Fuck this." He snarls again, flipping us over so that his atop me. His blood-red eyes look straight into Niall’s silvery-blue ones before he kisses him hungrily. For a second, Niall’s too stunned to react as his soft lips smash onto his own. Niall kisses back desperately, seeking for warmth as he laps at his lower lip. He grants the access and he roughly shoves his tongue into his mouth and soon, they are fighting for dominance. He doesn't give in easily. Niall strokes Harry’s tongue with his, gently tugging at his every now and then. Harry lets Niall win eventually, his breath ragged as they kiss passionately. Niall doesn't pull away when his hands tug at his hair. Niall buries his hand in his soft curls as he pull back what seems like an eternity.

"That was something." Harry gets off of Niall, his fangs flashing as he gives Niall his signature Cheshire cat grin. "Wasn't really expecting that."

"Shut it." Niall growls at the older boy  _his_ own fangs bared. "That was merely an act of hormones."

"So you wouldn't like this..?"

Not letting Niall reply to him, Harry smashes his lips to his, his tongue seeking for entrance immediately. Niall opens his mouth obligingly, and lets him control the kiss. The kiss grows more heated as he tug at his curls, which he responds with a soft growl. Niall laps his tongue over Harry’s again, delighting as his body writhes underneath him.  Niall nips at Harry’s lower lip and his tongue licks his upper lip. 

Smirking, Niall tangles his tongue with Harry’s in a lazy match, and his tongue ravages his mouth, exploring it fully. Within a second, he flashes both of them inside his house, and he pulls back, a dark grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. Niall raises a brow questioningly.

"We can do more," he whispers against Niall’s lips. "But only if you agree to watch a movie with me."

 _Why a movie? I sense something is up._ "Sure, Haz. We can do that."

The werewolf and the vampire shuffle downstairs, the wooden floor creaking under their weights. _Creepy, shouldn't this be fixed?_ Niall shakes his head as Harry pulls out his favourite movie of all times: Finding Nemo.

"Really, Curly?" Niall arches his brow again, half from amusement, half from suppressed happiness.

"I know you like this one." He shrugs, putting the DVD in the player.

About halfway through the movie, the curly haired lad falls asleep, his head resting in Niall's head.

"You were mine for the summer, but now we know it's ended. You always will be my summer love," Niall whispers to the subconscious boy, his lips brushing against his luscious curls. "I wish we could hit the button and rewind."

He shifts his weight as Niall says the words, his lips on his kneecap now. Smiling, Niall strokes his curls as the movie goes on.

~

Harry is still asleep and Niall was dozing off when he hears his name. Startled, he pries his eyes open and see that Harry's moving. "Ni-Niall..." He whisper-sighs Niall’s name out, his forehead scrunched in a half-frown. "I..." 

 _Say it!_ _Niall_ wills with his mind.  _Say the words!_

His brilliant emerald green eyes flutter open, confusion deeply laced within the, "Wha–?"

"You fell asleep whilst watching the movie." Niall states the obvious, trying to regulate his heartbeat.

He don't miss the hint of frustration in Harry’s eyes when he sits up, his hand running through his curls. He lets out a throaty groan, which effects Niall. He wants to hear that sound when they have sex.

_Snap out of it! It's your hormones talking!_

Growling, Niall forces his lips onto Harry's, kissing him on the mouth fully and passionately. The movie is far off from their mind. His lips smash against the werewolf’s as he kisses back, a low growl escaping from back of his throat. Niall fumbles with the buttons on his plaid shirt and he ends up ripping them off of the vampire. Harry just flashes Niall’s shirt off, his hand resting on Niall’s chest. The wolf pulls back from the kiss and licks down to Harry’s jaw, which delights him. He nibbles on Harry’s jawline for a while, met by an onset of low moans from him. Grinning, Niall trails kisses to Harry’s ear, leaving tiny bite marks. Niall tugs at Harry’s earlobes with his fangs, and he responds by pinching Niall’s nipple. It's the wolf’s turn to moan, the vampire’s actions relaxing him somehow. Plunging his tongue inside Harry’s ear, Niall trails one hand down his front, cupping his hard-on through the jeans. He jerks forward, rubbing himself against Niall’s touch. 

Pulling back, Niall looks into his gold-flecked green eyes with his lust-filled silvery-blue eyes and claws both of their clothes off. Satisfied with the current situation, Niall straddles the older lad's waist as he nips at the jugular playfully. His nails—no,  _claws_ —dig into Harry’s skin as he continues to torture Harry, his raspy moans delighting him. He kisses down to Harry’s torso and tongues his nipple, which he replies with a throaty growl. 

Harry then flips them over so that he's atop Niall, his eyes blood-red the second before his fangs tear into Niall’s neck. The initial pain subsides as the unbearable pleasure fills Niall’s entire body. Yes, Harry's fed from him before when they were having sex but it wasn't as intense. His growl fills the otherwise empty house, echoing throughout. Harry thrusts his hips against Niall’s, which the latter encourage. Niall cups Harry’s arse with his clawed hands, urging him to rock against him. This is a game Niall’s destined to lose.  His fangs still fastened into Niall’s neck, Harry’s lean, tapered fingers travel south to Niall’s entrance, waiting for the wolf’s consent which he gives quickly. Harry pushes one finger in and waits for Niall to get used to it. Niall tenses up at the intrusion, a full minute passing as he gets used to it. Harry then adds another finger in, plunging in and out of Niall’s hole ruthlessly. 

Niall gives a low moan as he reaches his high. "Harry, I'm gonna–" He pulls away with a smirk, replying with, "you're gonna come when I'm riding you hard and deep." That sends chills down Niall’s spine. Grinning, Harry leans down and kisses Niall’s lips fully, his tongue lapping at the wolf’s lower lip. He opens his mouth and Harry shoves his tongue inside his mouth, not letting him have a chance to fight back. 

They fight for dominance, their tongues darting past each other as they struggle to see who wins. Niall suckles on Harry’s tongue, pricking his upper lip against Harry’s fang, knowing it's a turn-on for the vampire. Harry lets out a moan and Niall smirks into the kiss, taking control immediately. Harry’s tongue wrestles Niall’s, still determined to fight. Niall doesn't let him win this time, his tongue swirling against Harry’s. Harry tries to win this battle but it's not easy. Niall mashes his tongue against Harry’s in a fervent manner as he feels himself harden even more. He rubs his dick against Harry’s, the friction causing his dick to spill pre-come.

”Do you want more, Styles?" Niall pulls away from the kiss, a string of saliva linking their lips.

Harry nods wordlessly.

Needlessly, Niall places the tip of his erection at Harry’s entrance and the vampire pushes down, taking Niall deep inside his soft warmth. Groaning, Niall rocks his hips up, thrusting deep inside Harry’s body as he meets his thrusts for thrusts, leaning down so that he can kiss Niall again. Their lips brush before initiating a heated kiss. Niall kisses back enthusiastically, thrusting harder into the vampire. Harry moans as he breaks their kiss, his eyes blood-red again. 

Not wasting any time, Harry’s twin daggers dig into Niall’s pale skin again, this time at the wolf’s shoulder. Harry growls like a beast against Niall’s skin—which is sort of ironic to Niall since he’s the beast here— as he thrusts upwards as Harry rides him at a frantic pace. When Niall hits Harry’s sweet spot, the vampire starts to moan loudly, the sound reverberating against the walls. Smirking, Niall slams harder into the vampire’s surprising warmth the moment he detaches his fangs from Niall’s shoulder. Niall feels a trickle of blood dripping down his pale torso, which Harry licks seductively. Groaning, Niall grinds faster into Harry’s body, nearing their climax. Harry does the same, placing soft kisses along Niall’s nape.

Niall howls as he releases deep inside the lad he used to love, moaning out his name as Harry screeches his name. Niall recaptures Harry’s lips for a bruising kiss. They kiss each other lazily for minutes, neither one of them giving in for the dominance. Harry’s fangs nip at my tongue, and Niall lets out a soft whimper. Niall stays inside Harry's body as he rides out his high, kissing Harry with so much passion it frightens him. As the pleasure rings out of my body, he feels the base of his cock starting to flare out.

**-**

Grunting, Harry keeps his position atop Niall, sheathing his shaft, feeling him growing larger inside him. That's the perk of having a werewolf lover—when a werewolf is having sex, his penis grows whilst inside his lover, and it can be quite painful. Well, painfully pleasurable.

Niall slams into Harry’s body in a hurried manner, growling animalistically as his knot fattens up.

I get off of him, realising what I'd done.

Harry forgot that every time a Were has sex with someone, there's a chance of being mated.

Niall looks at me with startled crystalline blue eyes probably thinking the same thing. 

"We shouldn't have done that." Niall brings his smallish hand to his mouth. "You know the consequences..."

Harry nods as he stares at Niall, not wanting the worst to happen to him. A werewolf being mated to a vampire isn't exactly the best life style. They are the worst enemies.

"I want you to know something, Ni–"

Harry yelps in pain as a burning sensation brushes against his left palm. He examines the hand as Niall examines his. They both see the marl, a stylised figure of silvery-blue wolf's head on both of their palms. Shite, this only means one thing.

"Niall, I can't do this." Harry shakes his head dejectedly as Niall brings his head up to kiss the vampire. "This isn't fair for you."

"Harry..." he whispers against my lips. "I still love you... You'll never love yourself half first as much as I love you."

Niall kisses Harry sweetly, not doing anything to deepen the kiss as Harry feels himself harden again. 

"Be mine again?"

Harry kisses Niall’s nose as an answer. "Bloody hell yes, Niall.”

It's then when Harry remembers his little mission.

-

Harry wakes up naked next to a familiar pale-toned body, their hands fitting like destiny. Smiling sleepily, the vampire turns over to straddle his mate’s hips, pressing his cold lips to the other’s small pink ones. A low moan grumbles from the young werewolf. "'m tired..." the Irish wolf grouses, his voice an octave lower than his usual tone,

Grinning wickedly, Harry bites Niall’s pulmonary vein, fangs out. Niall moan-howls from pleasure, his not-so-little buddy more awake than any other part of his body. Niall ruts against the forever-teen vampire as he treks down his neck, his blood trickling down his neck as the vamp clamps his teeth down. His growl surprises the blood-addicted creature of the night, the blood enriched from last night's certain activities.

Impatiently, Niall flips the vampire over and plunges in straight away, making the latter gasp from the sudden fullness. The said vampire detaches his lips from the warm neck as the moonlit creature slams into him, his eyes glowing silver as lust dominates his primal desires. Harry arches his back off the bed, his claws scoring down Niall’s waist as he bites down on his heartbeat-less neck, the same spot he bit last night. Harry doesn't bother biting back his moan; instead, he yells out Niall’s name as his impending high approaches. Niall doesn't even slow down, no, noticing Harry’s tight arse clenching around his length. He howls, redoubling his thrust as Harry spurts between their interlocked bodies.

"Ni-Niall..." Harry moans out the name like a prayer when he feels their mind link from the blood-bond. All they both can feel is their entwining pleasure and the pleasure that flows between them in a spiritual way.  He keeps pounding into Harry’s prostate, making his bloodlust worsen.

When Niall finally empties his load deep within Harry’s body, the young vampire growls and pins him against the bed, facedown. Niall growls like a caged animal, snarling as he thrashes against the stronger, older creature’s grip. The knot that Niall had to detach from Harry hurts them both like hell though. Harry adds more pressure, subduing the Irish pup. He keeps resisting until he slumps a bit, sign of total submission.

"You're my bitch, Ni." Harry whispers against his skin before biting into his neck again.

-

_What the fuck is his problem? He keeps drinking from me whenever he gets mad, then it's followed by rough sex... not that I’m against it to be frank._

It's been a week since Harry came to Niall’s place and he's not showing any signs of leaving.

Currently, they're cuddling in the sofa—where they fucked more than the wolf could care to count—watching Nemo. He snarls, feeling Niall’s unease, Pissed, Niall wrenches himself away from the vampire, biting his arm hard so that he'd let go.

"Come back, you insolent pup," Harry grouses at Niall, his eyes blood-red from anger. "Or I’ll make you come."

"I'm not yer personal cunt for shifts whenever you want some kinda relief," Niall growls back at his  _mate_.

That familiar gleam of lust enters the green-eyed boy as he flashes in front of Niall, his clothes now dissolved away from his lithe form.  "I said, come back."

Totally pissed, Niall lashes out at Harry with his poisonous claws, drawing blood on his perfectly pale skin. _This sex slave thing's gotta stop._

"Niall..?" Harry sounds genuinely surprised, his arm now bleeding. "Did I do something wrong..?"

"You're using me, Harry! Why the fuck would that not be okay?" Tears start to prick Niall’s oceanic eyes, "I don't want my mate abusing me or feeding from me whenever he wishes to cos he's fucking horny!"

Harry retracts his hand away from Niall, his eyes softening, with an unfathomable emotion on his face. He looks like he's hiding something from the young pup. Niall takes the lead and presses his lips upon the cold ones, kissing his undead lips that are full of life every time they kiss — something they can’t miss.

 Niall feels all his anger disappear as Harry kisses him hungrily, his tongue licking at his upper lip. Feeling lost, the werewolf kisses him back with all his heart, his love. He starts to draw circles on the pale span of Niall’s back, cupping his arse as he deepens the kiss.

"I love you..." The vampire whispers against Niall’s lips, hands entwined together in a loving gesture. "I'm sorry I've been a shitty mate to you..."

Harry’s lips descend upon Niall’s again and this time, none of them holds back their passion as they kiss each other fully, tongues entangling, moans echoing throughout the house. Somehow, the creatures of the night end up back on the sofa, full-on snogging as Harry claws at Niall’s back, begging the moon-bound canine to enter him. 

Without a second thought, Niall pushes in, kissing neck and biting the fading marks there. Harry keens at the contact, his eyes topaz-green for a moment as Niall claims him as his fated mate. Niall starts to thrust at a steady tempo, his mouth never leaving his neck; he soon bites into my shoulder, strengthening the bond they now have.

Niall howls in triumph when he empties his load in Harry’s sore passage, his cock fattening at the base, length expanding, a wolf trait he never failed to like. Harry mewls from the over-sensitised feeling but Niall kisses Harry’s neck, soothing him.

_This is one moment I'll remember for rest of my life — our lives._

-

Niall can't believe he actually did it. He never thought he'd claim a vampire as his mate but he did. The urge was too much to ignore. He can still feel Harry’s lips on his neck, sucking his blood as he took his blood...

"Whatcha thinking?" Harry stalks up to the wolf, dressed only in black skinnies. With agility of a leopard, he can easily be mistaken as a shifter. Hell, Niall thought he was a Were-tiger when he first met him last year. His cat-green eyes really can be distracting...

"Ni, love, can you stop mentally raping me? I appreciate that you think I'm sexy but I had a plan for the two of us..." Harry grins, his eyes sparking with love and promise — promise of slow, passionate sex maybe?

"What kind of plan can this be?" Niall asks nonchalantly, clamping down the urge to fuck him right now, right here. 

"Fun, lots of fun."

Harry then flashes in front of Niall, his lean form a blur even to Niall’s predatory eye, his clothes now back on. Niall finds that disturbing since he prefers Harry naked. The gleam in his green orbs tell Niall he — _not_ unconsciously — overheard the wolf’s thoughts.

 _Damn vampires and their abilities._ The shifters only get an animal form and supernatural senses. Once in a blue moon — quite literally—a shifter can have an innate psychic power.

Only psychic power Niall has is the ability to imprint on someone, whether he or she be his possible mate or not. To imprint someone  **(A/N Burrowed idea from twilight saga and**   **HoN)** , you need to be attached to that person both emotionally and physically.

Niall did that to Harry the first time he met the vampire last summer.

-

Harry feels awful for keeping his mission from Niall. Yeah, he was sent by that arsehole of his sire to spy on the wolves but he feels awful for keeping that from his mate.

“Harry?” Niall calls out and he sounds like he just woke up from his nap. “What are you doing out there in the yard?”

“Nothing, I just–”

Harry curses when he detects the scent of a familiar vampire.

“Too busy shagging the wolf I sent you to watch, I see,” Liam sneers, his eyes blood-red. “You smell like that awful pup, ugh.”

“I’m not a pup!” Niall snarls, baring his teeth that are starting to lengthen. “Who the hell are you?”

“Harry’s sire, what do I look like?” Liam’s tone is condescending, and considering Liam is several hundred years old, it only seems right to Harry. “The Queen of London district isn’t too fond of your lack of process, Styles.”

“Can you be more annoying?” Harry sighs as he feels Niall bristling beside him. “He Imprinted me the first time we met and it seems that I’m his mate, bugger off.”

“Do you love the pup, Styles?” The hatred in Liam’s voice is so potent. “Need I remind you that werewolves will kill vampires, just like always?”

“Oh, I had enough of you talking,” Niall growls and before Harry can do anything, his boyfriend/mate shifts into his silver wolf form and lunges at Liam. Liam, being the old, experienced vampire he is, dodges the first attack easily and tries to snap Niall’s spine.

Harry knows that he should take his sire’s side, but his heart is telling him to aid his mate so he does that. Whilst Liam is distracted by fighting Niall, he goes behind the other vampire and shoves his hand inside Liam’s ribcage, then pulls the heart out.

“Damn you, Styles,” Liam manages to growl out before he turns into a desiccated corpse.

-

Harry and Niall spent last eight hours just watching Disney movies and cuddling naked under the soft duvet... okay, they had sex every time they switched DVD's but hey, they're both in their prime  **(A/N 100-300 years old supernaturals)** and need to let it out or they go bat-shit crazy. Niall's length is still buried inside Harry since wolves tend to orgasm for a lengthy time and if he pulls out before it ends, it's rather uncomfortable for both of them.

"Stop thinking about the sex we just had," Harry taunts the wolf prince, kissing the corner of his mouth. "Or I'll make you my eternal sex slave."

"Aren't I already though..."

Sheepishly, Harry grins against Niall’s lips before he presses them firmly against his, his arms winding around the crook in his back. "I want you inside me, again," Niall whispers seductively, his voice a low growl.

Inclining his head cockily, Harry presses his aching fangs against Niall's perfect porcelain features, kissing his jawline, towards his tattoo of a shamrock on his left side of his toned chest. Niall's back arches from pleasure the moment Harry’s fangs pierce his skin, blood flowing over his flawless skin.

"Fuck me," he urges, his eyes silver from pure desire. "Stop teasin' me so bad!"

With one swift motion, Niall straddles Harry’s waist, then sets himself down Harry’s length, his lips pulled back into a snarl. Harry jerks his hips up, and his eyes dilate as the pain subsides.

"You're such a horndog," Harry bites his palm, " _my_  horndog..."

Niall moans as he starts riding Harry at a slow tempo, driving the vampire insane. They make love for some time — three, four hours? — then they decide to eat something outside; a date.

-

After a night out at Nando's Harry and Niall decide to watch _Night At The Museum: Secret of the Tomb._ Of course, it was Niall’s decision since he had to want popcorn this late at night. And they arrive at the theatre like a norm, not some two very powerful supernatural creatures.

Like a cat overexcited about his new toy, Harry rushes to the cinema and lick a stripe down Niall's neck. "Fuck me." Niall lets out an over-exasperated sigh. "No," he nibbles on my earlobe. "Wait ‘til we're back home first."

When they come back, Harry snarls as he leaps at his lifetime mate, kissing his delectable lips as he forces his way in, dissolving their clothes with his vampire Powers. Harry kisses Niall fervently, their lips ravaging each other along the way.

 _This is exactly what I need._ Harry thinks happily.


End file.
